


L'interdit

by Melie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines civilisations aliens ont des règles vraiment bizarre... au grand dam de Donna !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'interdit

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à la BBC et RTD.

"CHAUSSETTE !!"

Donna leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant l'inventeur des lacets. Le Docteur en était déjà à sa deuxième converse - pourtant, là aussi, il y avait des lacets -, et elle n'avait pas même terminé de retirer sa première chaussure. Elle qui d'habitude ne mettait que des choses faciles à enlever, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur cette planète…

"CHAUSSETTE !!  
\- Oui, ça va, CA VA, je suis EN TRAIN de les enlever !"

Le Docteur allait lui dire quelque chose, mais un autre cri perçant l'en dissuada. Autant se concentrer sur la tâche la plus importante : enlever ces satanées chaussettes. Qui, dès qui touchèrent le sol, furent réduites en cendres par le Grand Chef Pyrokinésiste.

Aussi, pourquoi avait-il fallut que la seule planète chaussette-ophobe de cette galaxie se trouve justement être celle dont les habitants provoquaient le feu par la simple pensée ? Heureusement qu'ils réfléchissaient avant d'agir, et que le Docteur savait être rapide, sinon lui et Donna se seraient rapidement retrouvés carbonisés… comme la dernière chaussette que Donna lança au loin avec un soupir de satisfaction.

"CHAUSSETTE !!"

Heureusement, elle prit rapidement feu.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le Time Lord.

"Plus JAMAIS, vous m'entendez ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas deviner… en deux siècles, les civilisations changent…  
\- Oh, voyons, vous qui savez toujours tout…  
\- Pas cette fois, désolé."

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, parfois !

Les habitants de la planète - Donna en avait oublié le nom, bien trop compliqué - leur firent signe de se lever.

"Ah, au moins, la tradition du banquet s'est perdurée !  
\- Banquet ? Quel banquet ?  
\- Le banquet de bienvenue, évidemment !"

Ils suivirent les autochtones. Donna poussa un long soupir.

"… je les AIMAIS, ces chaussettes !"  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
